There is already known such continuous watering apparatus notably that described in French application, Ser. No. 7,302,528. This apparatus is displaced with a continuous movement over the length of a rigid pipe having a series of successive hydrants and it is fed with water in a continuous manner in time, at least two standpipes automatically engageable and disengageable and acting automatically to open the valve of the hydrant, at least one of the two standpipes being always connected to one hydrant and the two standpipes each being separately connected to the mobile apparatus by means of a flexible or articulated conduit.
In an apparatus of this type the continuity in time of the water feed for irrigation is not absolutely necessary so long as there is assured continuity of feed in space. At the time of interruption of water feed the vehicle can be stopped thereat and the water feed should be reinstituted in such manner that the watering takes place exactly in the region where it was stopped. In contrast with the apparatus described in the aforesaid patent it is necessary to assure continuity in time of the feed under pressure simultaneously for the feed of the distributor assuring after automatic engagement of the standpipe on the hydrant, the feed of the jack which actuates the opening of the valve of the hydrant and for the feed of the jack for automatic disengagement of the hooks to free it from the rearmost hydrant in order to permit its return.
The principal disadvantage of this arrangement precisely resides in the use of two standpipes and in the difficulties which result from this to assure their guiding, crossing and their continuous connection with the vehicle this only permitting in practice the utilization of a relatively low spacing between the hydrants of the order of 10 meters.